


Love Church | 181115

by PetitSkittles



Series: Happy Birthdays [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: (sorry nayeon), F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Crush, happy birthday libby!, i wrote this after eating a lot of candies whoops, idk if its humor its just really weird, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSkittles/pseuds/PetitSkittles
Summary: With her summer job at a theme park, Nayeon is pretty sure she has seen every single kind of dates.Then, three boys decide to spend the day at her park.





	Love Church | 181115

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogyeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogyeom/gifts).



> i just noticed nOW that i never posted it ajdhakj libby sweetie i'm SO sorry (it's more of a first draft tho, but i made you wait long enough adhaj the end is... yeah i'm not proud of it, sorry)
> 
> i'm a mingyu stan tho y'all can't blame me for having half a brain cell ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

It’s not that Nayeon hates her job, she just doesn’t like wasting her time for something so boring. At first, it was funny and she loved watching all the cute couples. Now, it’s always the same thing and it reminds her that she’s single as hell.

         Fuck couples. Soon, she’ll find herself a cute girlfriend and it’ll be over for all of them.

         With this thought in mind, she smiled at the next customers and gave them their tickets made of gold as fake as her smile. Yep, even for someone as cheerful and happy as Nayeon, this job was hell.

         Fuckers, all cute and stuff. How dare they hold hands and look at each other like _that_ in front of her? She still can’t believe she has to waste her summer over this job. Instead of a beautiful tan skin, she’ll go back to school with sunburns. At this point, school will probably be more interesting than her job. She loves when kids come, but most of her customers are teenagers and adults, always the same kinds of couples.

         “God, is it too hard to be original?” she sighs as soon as she’s sure the couple can’t hear her.

         As expected, her coworker knows better than to answer her. Once, he tried to flirt with her, but she told her than men’s only right was the right to shut the fuck up and he doesn’t talk to her since then. Not that she minds, he’s annoying.

         “Seokmin, would you kindly back the fuck off?”

         “You soft bitch, just admit that you love me!”

         Great. Another of those “I love you but let’s pretend I hate you just because” couples. Nayeon would love to know why animes love that tsundere stuff so much.

         “Shut up, people are looking at us.”

         She can finally see the couple. There’s a friend with them and she grimaces in sympathy. Being the third wheel isn’t a great feeling.

         Then, a boy with a big smile and a weird haircut kisses said “third wheel” without letting go of the other’s hand. Apparently, he’s not a third wheel. Great for him!

         Nayeon has to admit she’s a bit surprised. It takes guts to go out with your partner of the same sex, she can’t imagine how it is to date two boys (or two girls, for her). She admires them, but she also wants to kick them out for dating TWO partners while she’s still alone. The smiling boy has a nice smile though, so she welcomes them with one of her owns instead of showing them the exit.

         (Also, she needs money. Blackpink and Red Velvet are coming back soon! Urgh, the things she does for her girlies… honestly, they’re worth it. She doesn’t mind wasting her summer if it’s for them.)

         “Who’s paying?”

         They all stop and look at each other, faces suddenly serious. Nayeon is actually impressed by how intense the whole thing looks.

         Then, they ruin it all by playing rock-paper-scissors.

         “Jeonghan, you cheated!” Smiling Boy says.

         “Seokmin, come on, I was only late by half a second!” Jeonghan protests. “Also, Wonwoo was about to do scissors but he changed it to paper after showing his scissors!”

         “You’re lying!”

         Nayeon has enough. They’re entertaining, but loud and she doesn’t want a headache, no thank. “Guys, I’ll pick one, okay? Stop fighting.”

 

Even with her interrupting whatever was going on between them, the day doesn’t go as smoothly as one would expect. They argue, kiss, argue again.

         ~~(It’s actually kind of cute how they yell at each other while holding hands.)~~

         When Nayeon can finally takes a break, she doesn’t hide from the sun like she usually does. Instead of what became her routine, she tries to find the boys from earlier. They were funny and, as weird and creepy as it sounds, she’d like to see more. After all, they’re probably the only thing making her day a little less boring.

         “I’m not going there,” Seokmin says, eyes on the haunting house and hands on Wonwoo’s shirt.

         The other shrugs. “Okay, stay here. I won’t buy you any ice cream though.”

         “That’s so unfair!”

         “Does it apply to me too? I don’t want to go in there,” Jeonghan whines.

         Nayeon would laugh at them, but she knows the people in charge of the haunting house and she wouldn’t mess with them. Now that they’re paid for their evil pranks, they’re unstoppable. She still likes Joshua, he’s a bit weird, but he’s always nice and respectful to her. Also, Minghao always has something interesting to say. They’re probably the only coworkers she likes.

         (Well, there’s also this cute girl, but Nayeon likes to pretend that she’s only working there for the money and not for her ridiculously big crush.)

         “I’m not buying you ice cream if you don’t come with me. Come on, I really want to go! I never went in a haunted house, it seems fun!”

         Wonwoo is literally pouting and Nayeon may be very gay (emphasis on the _very_ ), but she can’t stop herself from thinking about how cute he is.

         Disgusting. She really needs a girlfriend. Please let it be her coworker, she has nice hair.

         Then, the couple – this is so confusing, how do you call it? – goes into the haunted house. Nayeon almost feels bad for them.

         (Almost. They still chose to go, it’s their fault.)

         “Five dollars they don’t make it.”

         Nayeon would punch Mingyu if she could reach his face. “I nearly died, you dumbass! Stop doing stuff like that!”

         He shrugs and leaves, as silent as the ghosts the three boys will face in the house. He’s a nice kid, Nayeon just really hates how he’s literally the loudest person she knows, but manages to be silent when he can use it to give her a heart attack.

         She’s also really glad that he left. As expected, the boys don’t make it and have to leave by the front door. It’s understandable, she can probably count the people who managed to finish the trip through the haunted house on her two hands, maybe even one. Joshua and Minghao should definitely ask their boss for a raise.

Wonwoo buys them ice cream.

 

A few minutes before she’s finally free, Nayeon sees the boys. Despite the haunted house fail, they seem pretty happy. When Jeonghan throws what’s left of his drink at a dude who made a homophobic comment about them holding hands, the tired mother in front of her is the only think stopping her from going to them and ask for a high five.

**Author's Note:**

> libby,
> 
> i wanted to start this note with "hI BITCH" then i decided it was too aggressive for a "happy birthday uwu" note. we first talked because of some armys attacking you and i loved how you didn't care about what they said. you're strong and i admire you for that. also, you're really funny and i like your sense of humor!
> 
> btw, thanks again for helping me get a mingyu photocard ♡
> 
> maurane


End file.
